Complications of A Destiny
by BonesHouseluv
Summary: BB First attempt at a slightly extended story. Booth and Bones go out of town on a trip. But when Angela leaves them an unexpected surprise- will their feeling change? Cute Dialouge Smut Minor Plot Hopefully you love!
1. Chapter 1 Suitcases and Card Keys

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I owned them but I don't.

A/N:I know I haven't written anything in a while but I finally got another plot bunny. I should probably get sick more often because it seems that that is when I write the most.

Seeley Booth groaned as he tried to lug the heavy suitcases up the stairs. His partner Temperance Brennan turned around and sighed.

"Booth, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own suitcase. Our room is on the sixth floor and the elevator is out."

"Bones, it is fine. I got it. We have to get up early tomorrow to get down to the crime scene and I don't want you to be tired."

"Carrying a suitcase up six flights of stairs isn't going to tire me out Booth. And anyways- you don't need to be tired. Honestly Booth you can be so stubborn sometimes. You and your alpha-

"Bones I swear if you say one thing about my alpha male tendencies while I am trying to climb up these I will through something at you."

"Good, how about my suitcase? Then maybe you wouldn't be so touchy"

I am not touchy"

You are touchy"

I am not touchy Bones. I am tired. It was a six-hour drive from DC and now we are going to have to stay in the huge hotel. I just don't think we should be spending tax dollars money that way..."

"Booth- I thought you were over letting me use my allowance to get us the hotel, even if Angela was the one who actually did the bookings. And besides, if you had let me drive half of the way like I asked then maybe you wouldn't be so tired."

"Bones, seriously. Not now. Let's just get up to the room and go to sleep."

"Ok, fine. Somebody woke on the wrong side of his head this morning."

"It's bed Bones not- Oh never mind. Here is the room. Can you pull out the key?"

"Yeah sure." Brennan reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the little card key they gave her at the front desk. She slid it through the reader on the door and waited for the little green light to pop on. It didn't.

"Well that's weird," Booth said, "Did you do it right?"

"Yes I did it right. I am not an imbecile Booth." She slid the key through he slot again and this time only got a light. Unfortunately it was red. She turned the card around and tried it the other way. No success. Booth dropped the suitcases in the hallway and let out a tiny sigh of relief. Hey held his hand out.

"Here, Bones. Let me try."

"OK Booth. You are obviously the card key master. Here you go!" She handed over the card key and he swiped it through the key reader. The red light flashed again. Brennan couldn't resist a little smirk. Booth frowned.

"That's weird. Bones do you have your cell phone? Can you call down to the front desk?" She pulled out her phone.

"Sorry Booth. I don't have any service. I guess we have to go back down to the front desk." And with that she grabbed her suitcase and headed back to the stairwell.

"Bones! Bones! Come back here! There is no way I am going back down those stairs" But she was already in the stairwell by the time he had said her name twice. Booth headed back down the stairs. He had to run down the stairs and still only caught up to her at this entrance to the lobby. When Brennan saw Booth all red in the face and out of breath she cracked up.

"Come one Booth. I thought you were a big strong man. You can't handle a few flights of stairs?"

"You know what Bones?"

"What?"

"No it's a rhetorical question."

"Well why did you ask if you didn't want to know the answer. That is just pointless. Come on. I want to go get this room thing straightened out so we can go to be. It is already 10:30."

A/N 2: Well there is the beginning. Anyone interested? If so- Reviews Equal candy! And chocolate! And… Booth! Or Brennan, or Hodgins, or Angela, or Zach, whatever your preference is… please R R


	2. Chapter 2 Databanks and Elevators

Disclaimer: Seriously people? Seriously? If I owned bones would I really spend my time typing up these fanfics? 

A/N So This is as far as I have gotten in the plot line... I am not sure exactly where I am going to with it from here so if you have any suggestions… please tell me.

…

Booth sighed. The guy behind the front desk had been on his computer typing away at what seemed like forever. They had been sitting here for half and hour. They even got a witness a shift change. Honestly, how difficult is it to just print us up a new card keys and send us up to the room. The only bright side was that the Bones had let her hair out of the tight bun it was in twenty minutes ago. Her auburn curls were falling in messy waves over the pale arms. The light glinted off of her pale skin and-

Wait. What was her doing? Bones was his partner. His friend. He couldn't be thinking things like those. Especially not as they waited to get a hotel room key and head upstairs to go to bed in the same room. He blushed at that thought and almost screamed for joy the when the clicking of the keyboard stopped and the man behind the desk looked up,

"Excuse me? Mr. Booth? Mrs. Brennan?"

"Doctor!" They both responded. Bones put down her magazine and walked up to the front desk as Booth did the same. He smiled

"Of course Dr. Brennan. I am so sorry. And I apologize for the delay. It appears as though you room upgrade was never entered into the databank.. We still had you registered in the old room, but we gave you the key to your new room. This key will work fine. You are now in room 728. That is on the top floor so you can take the pent house elevator and just press the first button rather than the second. We really do apologize for the confusion." 

Booth was so excited he grabbed the keys and was just about to go when Bones started talking.

" Why were we upgraded. We never registered an upgrade. Our person who made the reservations back at the Jeffersonian told me this room."

" Really? That's strange. Because we got a call at around 4:00 this afternoon saying that you would like to upgrade to room 728."

So you are telling me you can remember the exact time when you got this phone call about an upgrade that we didn't make but you can't remember to just enter a simple room change into the data bank?" 

Booth paled. He just wanted to go upstairs and go to sleep, and her Bones was arguing around some stupid computer stuff. He knew he had to get her out of there before things got ugly. He ran forward and grabbed her arm.

The front desk guy smile faded a little bit, "We really around terribly sorry. The call came in during a shift change and it got written down in your file but never put in."

"Well that isn't our-"

Booth stepped in. "Come on Bones, they just made a mistake. Let's go upstairs and go to sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow." He threw in a charm smile just for good measure. Her face softened a little bit.

"Don't try your charm smile on me Booth. But fine we can go." Booth gave a sigh of relief and picked up the bags. "But-" He took a deep breath and waited. "Only if you let me carry my own suitcase." He laughed and handed her her suitcase. He shot an apologetic smile at the front desk person who smiled back. Then he let his hand fall to its usual place on the small of her back and lead her over the elevator. Once they got in and put their suitcases down, pressed the button and let the door closed Booth let out a deep breath.

"Oh thank god! I was so afraid we were going to have to go up seven flights of stairs" Bones looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Booth. Why would you thank someone who can not in any logical sense exist for something so silly."

"You know what Bones- It really doesn't matter right now."

The rode in silence the rest of the way up. Not an akward silence like whenever he was trying to pretend like he understood what Zach was talking about. But a comfortable silence, like the one that two people share whenever they are just happy to be together. As the bell rang for the 7th floor her could only wonder what- just for a second- what it would be like if they were ever silent itogether/i. But he shook that thought out of his head as quickly as possible and followed Bones out of the elevator down the hall to room 728. He put down his suitcase and waited but Bones just stood there.

"Hello?" She looked puzzled

"What?"

"Bones, are you going to open the door."

"Don't you remember, you are were in such a hurry to get me away form the desk worker that you snatched booth of them out of his hand."

Booth blushed when he realized that she was right and that he had both of them in his back pocket. He flashed her a smile as he was pulling them out. "Sorry Bones, I just didn't want you kung-fuing him all over the desk."

"I wouldn't do that!" She said as she grabbed her suitcase and started walking through the door. "And besides, kung-fu isn't a move. It is an ancient form of martial arts practiced mainly in the-" She stopped. Booth followed her through the door.

"Bones are you O-?" But then he saw why she had stopped and knew that this had to be a mistake.

…

A/N 2. Well? What did you thin? Are you in suspense? Do you think you know what is going to happen? R&R Please!


	3. Chapter 3 Red Hearts and Covers

Disclaimer: Oh by the way, I just won the lottery and I now own Bones. All of you little frantic writers must pay up to me and NOW! Yeah, right, like that really happened.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was at my dad's and couldn't focus on writing and then I had tests to study for and poetry collections to write. I hope you will forgive me.

Brennan's jaw dropped. "This HAS to be a mistake." She looked next to her and almost laughed off her shock when she saw that Booth's face held the same expression. They had opened the door to their suite to find what looked like the inside of a really atrocious Hallmark card. Everything was red, pink or heart shaped. Red walls. Red floors, Red and pink painting, red curtains. She took a peek into the bathroom and saw that, despite the fact form it featuring a palatial Jacuzzi tub, everything in there was also red: the tiles, the sink, even the toilet. Booth began to stutter.

"What… what the…. What the hell... all the hearts…"

Booth couldn't help it. The whole situation was just so ridiculous. He began to laugh. He just kept laughing harder and harder until he looked up and noticed Brennan's glare.

"Booth, do you think this is funny?"

"Well I mean come one Bones, how can you not be laughing? It looks like Cupid threw up in here! I guess we should have known better than to let Angela book our rooms."

Brennan gave Booth and confused look. "Why is that?"

"Well… isn't it obvious?" She remained confused. "OK... I guess not. Bones, she booked us the Honeymoon Suite." And a flood of comprehension flew over Brennan. Seeing her look of enlightenment Booth started laughing again, and he kept laughing through Brennan's rant about how barbaric it was to have a Honeymoon Suite, which, not only represented the archaic institution of marriage, but also preserved the ridiculous notion that human being would wait to have sex until after being married. It wasn't until Brennan piped up with her next thought that Booth tuned back in.

"But wait Booth, if we are in the honeymoon suite then that means that there is only one bed."

Now this thought stopped Booth cold. HE hadn't thought about this little dilemma. The last thing he wanted to do was go back downstairs tonight, but it was already 11:30 and they had to get some sleep before tomorrow.

"You know what Bones, it is fine. You can take the bed and I will just sleep on the 'love seat' over there." He said while pointing to the ridiculous lip shaped couch over on the other side of the room. Brennan frowned

"No Booth, that is ridiculous. You have more body mass, so reason states that you should take the bed. I will sleep on the couch."

"No Bones, really it is OK. I will sleep on the couch. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Oh, and because I am the woman I am supposed to be comfortable- is that it? Booth, just because you are a man doesn't mean you need to make some sort of ridiculous 'sacrifice' on my part. I can sleep on the couch."

"You know what Bones?"

"What?"

Booth sighed. "That was another rhetorical question."

Brennan frowned again. "Why ask a question that you don't want to know the answer to. Especially something so broad as 'what'? Anyway, I believe I have a solution. Since you are so insistent I sleep in the bed, then why don't we just both sleep in the bed?" Brenna stopped for a second when she noticed the deep shade of maroon Booth's cheeks has turned when she suggested that. "What is wrong Booth? It makes sense- you want me to be 'comfortable' and I don't want you making some stupid sacrifice for me. The bed is big enough for the two of us to sleep in there and-"

Booth's heart almost skipped a beat when she paused. "Please Brennan. Please finish that sentence!"

"Ok Booth chill. I just realized something… I think was all part of Angela's plan to begin with."

"Well then, we will just have to call her in the morning and yell at her. Right now, I am going to go shower, brush my teeth, and get in bed and I suggest you do the same."

So the both got ready and crawled in what the discovered to be a much smaller bed than either imagined. After about 5 minutes of squirming Brennan kicked Booth.

"OWWW! What was that for?"

"Booth! You have all of the covers."

"Well you could have just asked me for some."

"Fine, Booth give me some covers!"

"Ok Bones, chill out. You are worse than Parker." He moved a bit

"Thank you! Good night Booth."

"Good night Bones." Then Booth waited until he was sure she as asleep. "Sweet dreams Temperance."

As Booth dozed off Brenna smiled, and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.

A/N 2: Congrats to The Psycho Sour Skittle. For guessing exactly correctly! For your prize you receive one member of the cast of your choice for 1 hour in the dark closet down the hall. Enjoy!

A/N 3: SO I am not too happy with it. Luckily I know where the next chapter is going so. If anybody has any suggestions please tell me. Reviews are my oxygen!


	4. Awkard Positions and Misplaced Towels

Disclaimer: And let it be know that it came to pass that on the twentieth day of April in the year two thousand and eight, this lowly fanfic writer still did not own any part of Bones… or Booth… Or Hodgins… or Zach or Angela or Cam.

A/N Oh. My. God. I am sorry it has been solo long since I posted. I have been really busy with schoolwork and life and whatnot and just haven't had any time to write for something that wasn't a grade. Thanks for those of you who hung in with me. Oh by the way- this chapter is rated PG-13 for some sexual situations and major innuendo.

A/N 2 I would like to dedicate this chapter to my fake girlfriend (LetThemEatCake121). She is deeply fabulous. Check her out.

…

Booth woke up they next morning in a compromising position. In fact- it may have been one of the most difficult situations to extract himself from since that time in June of 1998. Of course it didn't feel that way to the ex-sniper when he woke up- mostly naked- to find both his arm and leg throw over another only partially clothed beautiful woman in his bed. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for Seeley Booth. Only this time it was strange. It was strange and_ivery/i_ different because, this morning, it was his partner lying next to him being, shall we say, 'poked'.

He finally found himself in a position he had fantasized about countless numbers of times- but her knew he would be injured if he was actually caught by the second party Booth turned to the clock and mentally cursed. He had less than 2 minutes to get off of Bones and take care of his 'friend' before the alarm went off and Bones would wake up and ask him what he was doing. Or worse, stand up and show of her mostly bare body.

Booth took in a deep breath and islowly/i began pulling his arm off of Bones. This was more difficult than it appeared considering that- somehow during the night- Bones had grabbed hold of his hand. But he managed to extract his fingers and was sliding his arm away across her back when he heard Bones moan.

"Umm. Booth. That is nice."

Booth was puzzled. Did he just hear his rational little squint girl say his name in what- at least seemed to be- a dream/fantasy? He would have stayed around to try and find out more- but he now had less than 1 minute to get off of Bones and into the bathroom. He got his arm the rest of the way off and almost got his leg over he when he accidently stroked across her butt. Bone turned again.

"Oh. Booth. Yes! Right there."

Booth was sure now at this point that Bones was definitely talking about Booth, while asleep, in a sexual situation, unfortunately the alarm was about to go off and Booth had to get the bathroom. He disentangled himself form the red silk sheets, stumbled out of the read, heart shaped bed and hurried over the bathroom. He just got the door closed when he heard the alarm go off.

xxx

Temperance Brennan woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. She had always been a good morning person and sat right up. She turned to the side and, much to her (though she couldn't admit it) disappointment, discovered that she was alone in the bed. She heard the shower running though and realized where her partner was

"Booth?"

She heard Booth's voice reply from inside the bathroom- confirming her suspicions.

"Hey Bones. I woke up early and so I thought I would take a shower before you got up. I will be out in about five minutes. Then you can get in."

"Ok"

With that Brennan quickly got undressed and wrapped herself in one of the two super-soft pink towels that had been laid out in the room and waited for Booth to come out. However, after about 1 minute, she realized that if the towels were out her in the room then Booth didn't have any in there. She picked up the twin still laying in the room and came in to the bathroom.

"Hey Booth- I don't think you realized that the towels were set out in the-"

xxx

"Jesus Bones! Cover our eyes."

Seeley Booth was in one of his daydreams. Only this time it had become a nightmare. His smart, beautiful, partner who he just happened to be in love with walked in to the bathroom while he was naked in the shower. His little friend had just gone away, but not in time for Booth to warn Brennan that the bathroom had an open shower. There was no glass and Booth was just standing under the water completely naked in front of her. To make matters worse, Brenna also happened to have on nothing on but a towel.

"Oh, I am sorry Booth. I didn't realize that the shower was… set up like this. You know, this sort of reminds me of when I was identifying bodies down in the Brazilian jungle. They had showers like this except it was all a communal shower and the whole village would just shower together."

It was just like her to bring up something like this while he was standing in front of her, completely exposed, after dreaming about her all night, while she was almost completely naked.

"Bones! This is not time for one of your anthropology lessons! I am naked! Would you please, just… look away or... you know what?"

Bones gave him a puzzled look. It was almost a welcome relief because at least her eyes were off of his body for a second of two.

"No, I don't know what?"

"Rhetorical Bones!! And for god's sake, please cover your eyes. Seriously Bones just put the towel down and leave."

"OK, fine. I forgot how touchy you were in the morning."

Bones was leaning down to put his towel down and things were finally looking ok for the Special Agent when- the one thing that could have made the situation more awkward did. Bones towel fell off.

"Bones!"

"Oops. I guess I can never keep these things up."

"Bones, just get out of here please."

"Ok fine Booth."

And with that Bones walked out of the bathroom. Slowly. And with out bothering to put her towel back around her body. She shut the door behind her and Booth sunk down and leaned against the wall of the shower. After looking down for a minute her realized that he was going to take longer in the shower than he had said. If he ever found out who put the towels ioutside/i of the bathroom, he was going to shoot them between the eyes.

…

A/N 3. SO what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Sorry it has been so long again. Reviews equal chocolate dipped insert Bones character of your choice. I love you guys and will try and be faster on the next update?

A/N 4 Were you guys able to follow the point of view changes? Just wondering.


	5. Chapter 5 Car Rides and Suprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... There you go reminding me again! I had almost gotten myself completely in to the little fantasyland where Bones was all mine. Thanks a lot legal system! Thanks a lot.

A/N: Sorry- this one isn't as funny but I had to move the plot along somehow. After all, when it isn't a one-shot, where there is no plot, there is no fluff.

…

It was silent in the car as Booth and Bones rode to the crime scene. Booth silently cursed the hour-long drive from the hotel.

_Why did every crimes scene have to be in such an obscure location anyway?_

Brennan turned to Booth. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Booth. Nudity is revered in most societies. We just happen to live in one that has made sex a taboo, and connected nudity to it. It doesn't bother me at all, and it isn't as if you aren't well structured."

"Bones, can we please not talk about this. I am just trying to forget the whole thing ever happened." Booth said through partially clenched teeth. Thinking about her seeing him naked in the shower this morning, and even worse seeing _her_ naked in the shower this morning took his thoughts to a place where he definitely didn't need to be while he was driving. Or really any time when her gorgeous curvy body was near.

"I am just saying that, anthropologically speaking, we went through thousands of years were no one even thought about wearing clothes, except for the purpose of warmth."

"Bones." He said in a warning tone and shot her a look.

"What? There really is nothing to be ashamed about-"

"Bones! Shut up about it please!"

He yelled so rarely, at least at her, that Brennan back off immediately and let the car return to its former awkward silence. However, after ten minutes of tense air that was so thick she could cut it with a… whatever came next in the saying, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Booth again.

"So what exactly happened at the crime scene again?"

She had read the case file over a dozen times and didn't really need to know. It was just an attempt to end the silence. Booth knew this of course and ignored her question completely. If it weren't for his hands tightening more on the wheels- if that was even possible- then Brennan wouldn't even have been completely sure if she had heard him. He turned to him and tried again.

"So have you heard from Parker since we left DC?"

It was a low hit and she knew it, but she couldn't stand the silence anymore. She used to love silence, especially the comfortable silence they normally sat in. But even the Doctor could notice the change in this mood. She internally cursed Booth for making her dependant on their constant chatter.

Booth muttered an almost unintelligible "No" between his clenched teeth.

Brennan gave him a surprised look. "Really? You two normally talk everyday. I know I hadn't seen you on the phone but I thought maybe you had called him last night after I went to sleep and…" she died off mid sentence.

She had been rambling but stopped short when she realized that Booth's face was starting to turn red with what she could only assume to be anger. She wasn't good at reading him but the two main emotions that caused the blood to rise to your face due to a chemical reaction were anger and embarrassment, and if he wasn't red until just now, it had to be anger.

"I am sorry Booth, I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject, it is just, I know how strong of a bond you have with your son. It is probably because of your drive to train him to become the alpha-male after you are gone. I didn't mean to upset you." She waited in silence for a few moments until finally Booth broke it again.

"It's not that Bones, it is just- this was supposed to be my weekend with Parker. But then this case came up and I had to come out here. I would have said no to the case except, as soon as I mentioned maybe having to leave for the weekend, Rebecca's new boyfriend jumped and offered to take Rebecca and Parker out to his lake house to spend the weekend on his boat."

Brennan felt bad for her partner, but gave a silent cheer inside because, at least he was finally talking to her. She gave him a look of sympathy, something he had taught her. "I am sorry Booth, I know how terrible that must have been for you. To him it seems like another male is trying to take your child away from you. Your protective instincts as well as your alpha-male tendencies were brought in to play-"

She was cut off by Booth slamming on the brakes and pulling over to the side of the road. "Bones, I swear! If you say one more thing to me this morning about my alpha male tendencies this morning I'll." He had unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer and closer towards her.

"What will you do?" She asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"I'll…" Booth suddenly realized their proximity. Her looked straight ahead and saw Brennan's lips, right at eye level. He knew he probably wouldn't get another chance like this, at least not since their first case together with the girl in the pond.

"Well Boo-"

But Brennan was cut off by Booth's lips on hers. She was surprised, and just sat there, helpless for few seconds. Her not kissing back had caused Booth to pull back. There was a look of hurt in her eyes and he scooted back into his seat as quickly as possible. She started stammering as he was trying to put his seat belt back on.

…

A/N 2 Yes, I know, I am sorry that that is the ending, and you can all hate me if you want too, but I am going to post the second part immediately. This chapter was just getting to be too long and I had to cut it short. Don't worry; you will get your smut (although somewhat tame due to the inexperience of the writer) next chapter. Please R&R! I love you guys


	6. Chapter 6 Kisses and Turned Tables

Disclaimer: Seasons 1 and 2 on DVD? Check! Bones poster? Check! Undying love? check! TJ Thyme, shirtless in my closet? Nope? Oh well then, I guess I still don't own them

A/N I am going to, again, dedicate this to my dearest darlingest fake girlfriend. This time I actually dedicated this chapter to you on purpose, rather than arbitrary love.

…

_"What will you do?" She asked, looking genuinely puzzled._

_"I'll…" Booth suddenly realized their proximity. Her looked straight ahead and saw Brennan's lips, right at eye level. He knew he probably wouldn't get another chance like this, at least not since their first case together with the girl in the pond._

_"Well Boo-"_

_But Brennan was cut off by Booth's lips on hers. She was surprised, and just sat there, helpless for few seconds. Her not kissing back had caused Booth to pull back. There was a look of hurt in her eyes and he scooted back into his seat as quickly as possible. She started stammering as he was trying to put his seat belt back on. _

"I am sorry Bones, I just couldn't help it I mean after this morning." He looked up at her and was surprised to see a completely different look in her gorgeous blue grey eyes. He spent a lot of time looking at her eyes, and thought he knew all of their emotions. The concentrated look she got when she was working on her book. The exasperated look when he dragged her away from work to go eat. The determined look she got while looking at a set of remains. The surprised look she had just given him. And of course, the rare happy look he got when he made her laugh. But this look was different. It was something he had seen many times before, but never on his Bones. It was desire- no more than that, it was full blown lust, and he was blown away by the sheer intensity of it all focused on her.

She reached across the car and unbuckled Booth's seatbelt. The she leaned forward, so that her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Seeley," she said in a husky voice unfamiliar to Booth. "Don't think you can just kiss me and then drive away. After all, aren't you the one who is supposed to be good at reading people? You should have known better." And with that she crashed her lips into his was such an intensity that he was slammed back and his head crashed into the window. He barely noticed the pain, but it vaguely registered that he was going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

Brennan climbed across the middle armrest and straddled Booth, repositioning her mouth so she could deepen the kiss. Booth was living a fantasy he had had thousands of time before, only never this good. His imagination couldn't even touch what Brennan was doing with her tongue right now. Booth could barely survive her passion and she let all loose on him and he had to stop and take a gasp of air. He moved his lips an inch backwards from hers, keeping their faces to together. He gave a little chuckle when she tried to come forward again. He smiled against her lips.

"Bones, I can't tell you how many times I have imagined this, and as great as it is to finally have you on top of me, if we don't get back on the road now, we are going to be late to the crime scene.

Brennan shot him a look and murmured something like 'screw them' before diving back at Booth's mouth. Booth was swept up again in her passion but recovered after a minute, this time pulling back a full foot and making eye contact with her. He almost laughed at what he saw. His Bones, messy and disheveled, with _that_ look in her eyes.

"Seriously Bones, we have to go."

Brennan shot him a look, but climbed back off of his lap and got back into her seat. She pulled own the mirror and started trying in vain to fix her hair and make-up. He could tell she was going to be in a mood if he didn't do something, so he took her hand. She snapped her head around so fast he was afraid she had gotten whiplash.

"Yes?" She said, there was a coolness in her voice that told him she was still irritated with him for pushing her off a second ago. What she probably didn't realize is that if they had kept going any longer, he was going to have a repeat performance of this morning, and then they would have been _really_ late.

"Well, I just thinking, maybe now we can at least put the honeymoon suite to good use. Remind me to thank Angela for that." He said while flashing her a charm smile.

Brenna returned with the one look he didn't expect- a smirk. She laughed a little under her breath. "Really Booth, you think you're god's gift to women, assuming you believed the ridiculous notion that a mythical man who ruled the universe would give an entire gender of a race a gift in the form of a man."

Booth looked taken aback. "Well I just thought…"

"Sorry Booth, but it is going to take more than just one of your 'charm smiles'. She said this using finger quotes. Booth probably would have clapped if he wasn't currently on the defensive.

"Hey- that is not very nice. And I wasn't trying to get you in bed Brennan, I was just trying to keep you from pouting all day.

Brennan laughed again. "Yeah, like I would have pouted all day." A silence fell over the car again, only a new type, in which Brenna sat there smugly and Booth looked around confused.

After a few minutes, Brennan broke the silence again. "Booth"

"Wha?"

"I was just thinking that, if we wanted to actually get to the crime scene with any semblance of being on time you should probably turn the car on."

"What? Oh yeah, right sorry." And he cranked the engine and put on his seat belt. He was about to pull out, when Brenna spoke again.

"Unless, of course that it, if you wanted to let me drive. Now _that_ is something that might get me into bed with you tonight.

Booth looked over at her face, equal mixtures of devious, playful, and hopeful. And Booth shook his head and laughed, this time out loud.

"Nice try Bones, but you are not getting it out of me that easily."

And with that he pulled back on to the road, leaving Brenna to think about how in the world the table got turned and she ended up on the hopeful side of things again.

…

A/N 2. So what? What did you think? Was it OK? Was it terrible, I was trying to make up for the lack of funniness in the past chapter, and hoping that combined with smut (albeit very tame smut) would help. If it did than pretty pretty please with a cherry on top R&R! Love!


End file.
